gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
ZGMF-X88S Gaia Gundam
ZGMF-X88S Gaia is a prototype transformable attack-use mobile weapon, it is featured in the anime series Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Gaia is a transformable unit specializing in ground combat. In mobile suit mode, the Gaia is armed with a large beam rifle, a pair of beam sabers, and head-mounted CIWS. For ground combat, it can also transform into a quadrupedal mobile armor mode similar to the TMF/A-802 BuCUE. In this mode, the beam rifle is mounted on the right side and is supplemented by a pair of shoulder-mounted beam assault cannons and four CIWS. In addition, for close range combat in mobile armor mode, the Gaia has two back-mounted wings, which each mount a beam blade. Additionally the wings mount thrusters which increase the Gaia's speed in mobile armor mode. For defense, the suit mounts a single MMI-RS1 mobile shield on its left arm. Because of its mobile armor mode it can be inferred that the Gaia was designed to specialize in ground combat while still maintaining effectiveness in space combat. This fits with the designs of four of the Second Stage Series mobile suits, which are all capable of combat in space or on Earth but possess a mobile armor mode specifically suited for combat in one particular environment. The Gaia uses the operating system [[Mobile Suit Operation System|'G'''eneration '''U'nrestricted N'etwork '''D'rive 'A'ssault 'M'odule]]. Armaments '''MS Mode ;*MMI-GAU25A 20mm CIWS :Like most other mobile suits, the Gaia mounts two MMI-GAU25A 20mm CIWS guns in its head to shoot down incoming missiles or enemies at close range. ;*MA-M941 "Vajra" Beam Saber :Another feature similar to most other suits is the set of two MA-M941 "Vajra" beam sabers for close combat, which are mounted on the hips of the suit when not in use. ;*MA-BAR71XE High-energy Beam Rifle :For ranged combat, the Gaia is equipped with a single MA-BAR71XE high-energy beam rifle. This rifle is not only used in mobile suit mode but also in MA configuration, in which it is mounted on the right side of the suit. ;*MMI-RS1 Mobile Shield 'MA Mode' ;*MA-81R Beam Assault Cannon :Additional firepower is granted through two MA-81R beam assault cannons, which are mounted over the head in quadrupedal mode. ;*MMI-GAU1717 12.5mm CIWS :Four additional MMI-GAU1717 12.5mm CIWS guns are mounted on the head of the quadrupedal mode, which however can only be used in mobile armor mode. ;*MR-Q17X "Griffon 2" Beam Blade :The Gaia can't use beam sabers in MA mode, it instead features two MR-Q17X "Griffon 2" beam blades, which are mounted on wings on the back of the suit. These blades allow the Gaia to quickly charge at an enemy and slice through it. System Features ;*Deuterion Beam Energy Transfer System History In late CE 73, ZAFT created a new series of advanced mobile suits to succeed their previous generation of Gundams, which were all lost in the previous war. One Gundam of this new Second Stage Series was the Gaia. The Gaia was initially tested at Armory One by Riika Sheder, a defective Coordinator who could only see with artificial assistance. However, before ZAFT could bring it into active service, Stella Loussier of the Earth Alliance's 81st Independent Mobile Battalion (better known as Phantom Pain) stole the mobile suit and escaped with it to the battleship Girty Lue, where it was given the new model number RGX-03. The Girty Lue eventually fled from the colony while being pursued by the new ZAFT battleship Minerva. When reaching the Debris Belt, a battle broke out between the two ships, during which Stella sortied in the Gaia to fight against Shinn Asuka in his ZGMF-X56S Impulse and Lunamaria Hawke in her ZGMF-1000/A1 Gunner ZAKU Warrior. Some time later, Stella took part in the battle at the falling colony Junius Seven. The Gaia was later transferred to Earth and operated from the carrier John Paul Jones. During its time on Earth, it again battled against the Minerva two times. During the second battle, Stella fought against Heine Westenfluss and his ZGMF-X2000 GOUF Ignited, whom she is able to defeat. Stella eventually launched a solo sortie against orders at the Lodonia laboratory facility. There, the Gaia was disabled by the ZGMF-X23S Saviour and Impulse, and Stella got captured. The Gaia was then recovered by the Minerva, and shipped back to PLANT after being repaired. Later in the war, the Gaia was somehow acquired by the Clyne Faction, and cosmetically altered with a custom orange and yellow color scheme. The recolored Gaia was piloted by Andrew Waltfeld, who used the suit only once to defend the Eternal, when it is discovered by ZAFT. In Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny Astray, Courtney Heironimus explained that Gaia was originally an ZGMF-X56S/ζ Gaia Impulse, another variant of the ZGMF-X56S Impulse specialize for ground combat. However, it was made into a seperate MS to make it more effective. Picture Gallery ZGMF-X88S - Gaia Gundam - Technical Summary Design.jpg|ZGMF-X88S Gaia Gundam - Technical Summary/Design ZGMF-X88SGaiaGundam.jpg Zgmf-x88s-ma-bar71xe.jpg|MA-BAR71XE high-energy beam rifle Zgmf-x88s-mmi-rs1.jpg|MMI-RS1 mobile shield Zgmf-x88s-mr-q17x.jpg|MR-Q17X "Griffon 2" beam blade $(KGrHqR,!iQE4spwJ,v)BOUVFcLyJ!~~48_3.JPG Notes & Trivia *Gaia's head crest displays the text "X-88S CINQUE", which means "Five" in Italian and is a reference to the Gaia's series number. *According to the "Destiny IQ" section of the official Japanese Seed Destiny website, the Gaia thats in the hands of the Clyne Faction is indeed the original Gaia unit. Also, it was the only stolen Gundam that wasn't destroyed. External Links *ZGMF-X88S Gaia Gundam on MAHQ.net *ZGMF-X88S Gaia Gundam on GundamOfficial.com Category:Cosmic Era mobile suits